Utter Chaos
by KarinMaaka07
Summary: So her only response was something only her mind could process at the time. "Aren't you suppose to be dead?" Giotto let his mouth hang open for a few seconds before shutting it closed. "Well, yes." *AU! Fem!Tsuna*
1. You're Alive?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

* * *

**You're Alive?**

Sine the beginning of her life, she knew something was up. She wasn't that stupid -but she wasn't that smart either. Yet she had seen the signs when her father would be gone for a long periods of time. How her mother could have been so lenient with him, she had no idea. But to not see that he was lying about going somewhere or his job? Now her mother just took the cake when it came to obliviousness.

Then again, it should have been more obvious to the said girl that her mother hardly even realized about what was going on in her daughter's life. At the age of eleven, she had gain 'abilities' that she had marked as 'super-powers'. Why? Because she was a kid and didn't know any better about what they were. It wasn't until far later that she knew what they were called. Thank god she had been assigned self-defense classes and was good at running. She didn't like fighting at all but she was good at running away from any situations.

Now at a tender age of fourteen, her mother had dubbed it as a great chance for her to stay alone. In her own house in Namimori. How in the world did her father persuade her mother that it was a _trail_ left the girl stump. Honestly, she wanted nothing but to beg her mother to not leave her alone, but seeing that happy and excitement on her face, she couldn't bring herself to.

It was time for her to learn how to pay bills, buy groceries, clean up the house, cook for herself, and so on. There was no way she was going to back down from this opportunity her parents gave her. She was going to show them that she wasn't a baby anymore. Going to prove to them that she'll be the daughter they wanted her to be! Or else her name isn't Sawada Tsunahime!

* * *

Now, you would think that having seen your successor go through the trails, seeing him grow, and become the great man you had imagined him to become, you will no longer have to watch over him. Well, that would have normally been the case. There he stood -Vongola Primo, Giotto- looking completely dumbfounded. "God must have lost his mind." He muttered to himself as he continued to stare at the house before him.

* * *

_He was minding his own business, making sure that the Vongola Decimo would be alright with the dreaded paperwork, when all of a sudden he was no longer hovering over his descendant. In fact, he had no idea where he was standing at. It was just all pitch black, which suddenly grew into a blinding light. His eyes were shut closed tightly as the brightness had left him blind for a short few seconds before taking in the sight once again._

_All around him were stacks of paper. Thinking that he was finally sent to hell to deal with his worst nightmare, he crumbled to the ground. "No. Not this. Anything else but this." Said the blond man, hoping to see them all disappear. Instead, he heard a booming laughter surround him. Getting off the floor quickly, he scanned the area once again to see who else was there. _

_Yet, he didn't see anyone. Was it all in his mind? Was he finally losing it after all those hundreds of years? Was he finally becoming a senile person? Again, the laughter erupted, startling the once boss out of his thoughts. "Calm down, Giotto." Said the voice. The man followed it, just to see a rather huge person stand before him, looking down at him in amusement. "Now, you must be wondering who I am and where you are." He paused for a moment, watching the smaller male continue to look up at him in awe and shock. "I go by many names but there is only one that matches them. I am God." The now dubbed holy man posed, his right hand on his chest as it puffed out. _

_Giotto continued to stare at him. He knew the man before him wasn't lying. How could this person even bring him out of the ring anyways without having said holy powers. He cleared his throat, making himself look presentable. Inwardly, he was rather embarrassed that such a powerful person saw his earlier performance. "It is a pleasure to meet you in person, God. But, if I may ask, is there any reason as to why I was brought before you? Or any information that I should know about or inquire?" Oh, he knew he had no right to ask of such a thing. But it was his natural curiosity that was getting to him. _

_God had looked at him, completely composed, shoulders tense and firm. "There really is no reason to bring you here. I just merely thought that you would like a chance in a life time." Once again, Giotto could only stare at the person. God paid no mind to it as he continued on. "Now, you have seen your descendent grow into a wonderful boss, correct?" there was no reason for him to really let Giotto answer, as he already knew the answer. So he just nodded for him, closing his eyes as he, once again, continued. "Yes, yes. Well, I will be sending you into another world. It will be the same as the one you have come to know. The only difference is about your descendent. They have already activated their dying will flames at a young age and is now living alone since their parents thought it was high time they learn how to take care of themselves or any other person." _

_Giotto had looked at God suspiciously. Sure he didn't feel right about suddenly being placed into a different world even though it would be the same. It was just that God wasn't saying 'he' or 'she'. Gathering enough courage, he steadied himself. "Excuse me, God? I have noticed that you have not mentioned the gender of my descendent in this world. They are male…right?" It wasn't that he had troubles with women, it was just that they were really hard to understand. Even after his marriage, women left him baffled, left and right! _

_Both looked at each other for a while before God smiled. "You will be alive in this world, Giotto. You will still have your Sky flames and gloves. It is up to you to teach your descendent how to fight earlier and explain your past history. They may not believe you at first, but I am sure that they will over time. The two of you could become family. And do not worry, there is no time limit. Well…not unless you die, of course." God hummed in thought, petting his majestic looking mustache. With a snap of his fingers, Giotto's vision began to blur, feeling like he was being pulled down. "Do have fun. Oh, and your descendent is female." He chuckled as Giotto's eyes widen before they closed._

* * *

So now, there he stood, still looking at the house without any idea of what to do next. The blonde man sighed, looking at the name plate. _Sawada. _This was the right place. Looking back at the door, he sighed once again before taking in a deep breath and moving forward. _'Might as well get this over with.'_ He thought to himself, before pressing the door bell. He had heard a muffled 'coming' from the other side, along with rushed footsteps.

A soft click reached his ears as the door open. There stood a young teenage girl, her hair wasn't defying gravity like her counter part, but it was tamed with slight curls to it. Her eyes weren't wide either, which surprised the man greatly. Even so, they still had the same warmth and welcoming gaze as the other. Honestly, she was rather adorable. Giotto made a mental reminder that he might have to beat boys away from her with a stick. A rather larger and thick stick at that.

"Um, H-Hello. What can I do for you, S-Sir?" Tsuna asked, still keeping the door open half way just in case she might have to close it. Not that she would slam the door on a person. _'Maybe he's a sale's person? He does look nice to convince any one to by products or something.'_ The brunette blinked, taking in the male's appearance. He was obviously fit, that was for sure. His hair was defying gravity -much like how hers' used to when it was short-, black pin-stripped suit that was accompanied with a cloak. Her eyes went back to his own, making the girl inwardly scream. His eyes were the same as her own when she was using that strange power, but the man didn't have the flame burning on his head at the moment. _'Something is up with this guy.'_ She thought to herself.

"Actually-" Giotto started off as soon as he seen that her attention was completely on him, no longer examining him. "I know this will be hard to believe since I'm still grasping the thought of it too but-" He sighed, letting his hand go through his blonde locks. "My name is Sawada Ieyasu, also known as Giotto-"

The brunette raised a brow at him, opening the door fully as she looked at him in disbelief. It wasn't the last name that he had given her, it was his birth name that made her mind spinning. There was one day that her father had came home -ate to he couldn't any longer, got drunk, and promptly fell asleep-, that she found something interesting. It was an old paper with a family tree-line. She was at the very bottom, her father just above her, and many other people's names that she didn't know or never met were there. At the very top was a person and _photo_ that she would never forget. Vongola Primo, Sawada Ieyasu/Giotto.

Now that she had actually looked at him closely, he was, and did, match the photo. As stated before, she wasn't stupid since she knew well enough not to ask questions about it. After all, her father did try to hide it. And it wouldn't do any good to ask him something that she wasn't even suppose to know, let alone find out. So her only response was something only her mind could process at the time. "Aren't you suppose to be dead?"

Giotto let his mouth hang open for a few seconds before shutting it closed. "Well, yes." He said rather awkwardly. He blinked and blinked again. Raising his right hand, he pointed at her with his index finger. "You already know of me?" Was his own question.

Tsuna nodded her head. "Yeah, I found out that you were this leader of Clams or something. I wasn't really suppose to know since I kind of peeked through dad's work." She chuckled nervously as he raised a brow at her. "Um… S-So, can you tell me why you are here, Giotto-San?" And from there, he told her his tale of meeting God, his hatred of paperwork, the odd conversation that was mostly one-sided to said God, and then promptly being alive once again in this world. "Okay, let me get this straight. You." She pointed at the man before her. "Originally came from another universe but looked over me -_that was a __**guy-, **_suddenly spoke to Kami-Sama, brought back to life, and intend to help me with this 'Dying Will Flame'." Seeing him nodded, she nodded back, letting her shoulders slump. "Well, seeing that you have no place to go and _are_ family, I guess you can stay here. Just as long as you're not a picky eater and messy."

Giotto smiled at his descendent as he was allowed inside her house. "You don't have to worry about those two. I don't hate anything in particular and I also do not like letting surroundings become messy either." Tsuna nodded her head, smiling back as she closed the door. "By the way, is your name the same? Or is there a slight alter to it?"

"My name is Tsunahime. Old fashion I know, but I like it. You can call me Tsuna, if you want." She gave him her one hundred watt smile. "I hope we can get along just fine, Giotto-San." Giotto was taken back at the smile but smiled back none the less.

* * *

Seven weeks passed as the two began to live together. There was a bit of confusion among the two the first day as they both had thought it was an odd dream. When they had seen each other, they had realized that it wasn't. Tsuna had to go buy clothes for him, even with the limited money she had, she had managed to pull it off. Giotto was rather stubborn about wearing modern clothes, so she had to buy clothes that would match his suit. They were mostly white dress shirts, black pants, nice shoes, and so on. Of course, Tsuna had snuck in a few jeans, lose t-shirts, jackets, and regular shoes into his closet. The brunette was sure that he knew of them but didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Tsuna was taught Italian dishes, while she taught Giotto Japanese dishes. They would gladly say that they made the best dishes together. Of course, it was after a few trail and errors did they gain that confidence. But now he had to go to work without catching that much attention. Which was practically impossible for him, really. Although, the man didn't seem to realize it. Tsuna was glad that he had explained what the flames were and had helped her stabilized them for a longer time period. The longest she ever had them go would be about five minutes, which was before his help. Now the time had lasted so long that they really didn't need the time-stopper anymore.

The brunette had only looked at the blonde man in horror and embarrassment when he told her what her alternate-self had done. Running around in nothing but her undergarments didn't sit too well with her. Even though it was her alternate-self that had gone through that, she just couldn't deal with the humiliation.

Thankfully, Tsuna wasn't so persistent on knowing what he was doing as a leader of _clams_. In fact, he was pretty sure that she didn't need to be told what it was. It was if she had already guess what his job was with the bit of information he had given her. All she did was just connect the dots together and there you have it! Another thing that they were thankful for was that her parents just sent monthly mail and that Giotto got a job that wasn't so suspicious. It did pay well, honestly, he was probably paid the most as he was the reason why they were getting many customers.

He didn't mind the jobs really, it was a change of pace and he enjoyed it. Tsuna, on the other hand, didn't like have him being the only one working. So, she had gotten herself a part-time job at a bakery that wasn't that far away from home and from Giotto's job. He didn't tell her what job it was but she had guess it had something to do with fish, as he always gave off that smell when he came back from work. It was up to tell him if he was going to say something or not. The brunette already knew it wasn't anything bad so she didn't dwell on it.

But now came the part of the day she didn't want to deal with. School. "Giotto-San, you're right about paperwork. It's evil." She mumbled while putting her books into her school bag. There was a soft chuckle behind her that was accompanied with a soft sound that resembled a cup being put down. Sure enough, when she glanced in his direction, his hand was lingering on the cup of coffee. Tsuna pouted, now fully turned around to face him. "Do I really have to go to school today?" Normally, she wouldn't asked such a question as she had came to realize that Giotto took school seriously.

Of course, there were days that even he wished she didn't need to go. The homework she had shown him was really confusing, so he had to learn everything quickly. Just in case Tsuna needed any help. "You know the answer to that, Tsuna. It's best that you get going. You don't want to be late for school." Giotto took a sip from his coffee as the girl stumbled clumsily away. He chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "Some things never change." He said softly before he finished his coffee.

Tsuna had ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She knew she would make it in time but she had caught a certain birds' attention and had told her to be at the school at least half an hour before it actually starts. _'I could still be asleep by now.'_ Mentally crying buckets of tears, she continued her way to school. Tsuna wasn't popular among her classmates. In fact, no matter how much she did to make her grades at least average, she was still dubbed 'Dame-Tsuna'. The girl really had no idea why or where it came from, they just had to call her but that horrid name. Then again, it didn't help that she just played along with that.

Sure she was naturally clumsy and such, but she wasn't that bad! Okay, minus the fact that she _sometimes_ fall down the stairs at home or fall of her bed. Tsuna was just lucky enough to go through school with her '_looks_'. They came into an advantage when it came to defecting bullies but there are always some. Like the girls for instance. There words were something along the line of trying to look _good_ for the guys to be wrapped around her finger. Honestly, Tsuna didn't even bother liking anyone that way or with her looks. All she did was shower in the morning, brush her hair and teeth, make sure her uniform was presentable, and then just leave. Having make-up just made her face feel heavy.

Tsuna sighed as the school gates came into view. She really just wanted to stop, turn around, and go back home. But the blonde man would be there and would scold her about skipping school. Not her fault school was boring and that the teachers were pricks. _'At least I don't have P.E. today. I'm more than positive that the teacher would have decided to play dodge ball or basketball.'_ Mentally going over the classes in her head, she was happy. Her first period was Science, followed up with English, and then Home Economics for last. Now that she had worked at the bakery, baking became her best attribute. Which made both the house occupants rather happy as they usually had cookies or cake with tea and coffee for snakes.

Having her recently-brought-back-from-the-dead-great-times-grandfather, she felt more at ease. As if he was calming her roller coaster like emotions down and guiding her with baby steps for the real world. Oh, she knew already about the dark world. And she was more than willingly to try and take it on. Now even more so than her counter part had ever been.

And with that, Tsuna set foot into the school. Eyes holding determination for the future events that were sure to come.

* * *

**Okay guys. This is just a random plot bunny that hopped into my mind days back. Now the computer is fixed and running. I will try to update as much as possible. Hopefully, this one wasn't so rushed.**

…**Never mind, I'm pretty sure that it is. WELP. I hope you liked it. **


	2. Chaos at it's best

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

**AN:** No, I'm not a newbie at this. I know that I made it seem that way but I was half asleep while typing it up.,, As for choosing the characters, well, I didn't bother with it. I already changed that. Also, if you haven't noticed, the _**Disclaimer **_is always on the very top. Above the **AN**. As for the long paragraphs, well, you just got to deal with them. Also, this is one of those Crank x Random Fics. = w =

* * *

**Chaos at it's best**

Tsuna was diligently working on her homework in her room. Her eyes were completely focused at the task at hand. There was no way she was going to fail the up coming test. The brunette had promised Giotto that she would try to get at least an 80 on this one. Normally, by now, she would of had successes in doing so. If only- _**CRASH! BOOM! BANG! -**_that noise would stop_. _Tsuna's eyebrow twitched as each noised double, which eventually grew to making her whole house shake a little.

As calmly as she could, Tsuna got out of her seat and walked towards her bedroom door. "I knew letting them in the house meant utter chaos." The brunette girl muttered under her breath as she made her way down the stairs slowly so she wouldn't fall over like before. By the time she reached down stairs and into the living room, she wasn't even sure she should call it that anymore. It was completely destroyed. No furniture could be salvage through all the chaos that was right before her eyes.

None of the occupants that were responsible for the said mess and destruction noticed the girl at all. They just kept going on like how they would usually do for their days. It wasn't until they heard her blood screeching scream that made them stop in their tracks. Giotto, being the first to react, turned towards his granddaughter with wide worried eyes. "Tsuna? Are you okay? Why did you scream? Are you hurt? Is everything alright?" He bombarded her with questions.

Tsuna brought her hands up to her hair, letting them grip onto her brown locks. "_Alright?_ **ALRIGHT?** DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU AND YOU FRIENDS JUST DID TO MY LIVING ROOM? I'M NOT MADE OF MONEY, GIOTTO! I CAN' KEEP BUYING NEW FURNITURE EACH PASSING DAY!" Tsuna yelled at the top of her lungs, making everyone cringe or wince at her volume. The girl had a great set of lungs.

Now taking in their surroundings, their eyes widen in surprise and then into guilt. "Nufufu~ I don't see the problem. I could just use illusions to make it seem perfectly normal, bunny." Said a melon headed person, holding onto his scythe.

A light blonde man held up a pair of handcuffs, coated in cloud flames. "Use any of your illusions and I'll arrest you." Sending him a glare. Thus, started another round of a brutal fight. Tsuna could just go curl up in a ball and cry in despair. These were adults, they shouldn't be acting like children to fight who should go first on the roller coaster or get candy.

After hearing another crash, Tsuna released a deadly killing aura that no one knew she had. "All of you stop acting like this and clean up this mess. Since all of you were responsible for breaking it, I'm sure you can replace it- AND NO YOU CAN'T USE ILLUSIONS." She turned around, intent to leave the room of destruction to go back to studying. Having a feeling that no one would even listen to her, she stopped, looked over her shoulder and glared at them with her bright orange eyes. "If none of you finish that up, then you won't have dinner tonight, along with desert. The coffee will be off limits and I'll make sure to burn your hair into a crisp." Tsuna hissed out the last threat before stomping back up.

Everyone was dead silent as they waited to hear her door slam. Which they got in a matter of seconds. "Giotto," said man looked at his best friend, who looked thoroughly shaken and pale as paper. "Your granddaughter is sort of scary." With that statement, his best friend received many nods, even those who wouldn't dare to admit it.

Giotto could only chuckle nervously at his friends thoughts. "Well, if you guys would have listened to her in the first place instead of pushing her buttons, I'm sure that she wouldn't have to resort to this." Oh, he remembered the first day they came by. Tsuna was so just completely out of it that she had no idea what to do.

* * *

_Tsuna was working on her homework in the living room as Giotto was going over the assignments she had finished. Both of them were enjoying the silence around them as it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. So far, everything was just fine. Tsuna had sent a letter, stating that one of her 'friends' from school was having troubles with their family and was now staying with her until everything settled down._

_At first, Giotto was against lying to her parents. But she had countered back about how her father would rush over if she ever said that her suppose-to-be-dead-grandfather was living with her. With that thought in mind, he sweat-dropped. No one would believe that someone who was suppose to be nothing but bones or dust had somehow came back to life. They had even went over the thought about why God brought him back to life and sent him into her world. The two skies couldn't come up with a good answer and just shrugged it off. _

_Little did they know that God just wanted to see more fun in one world. And what better way to have fun then to send Vongola Primo into a new world, completely alive? That's right. Send a few more people to join in the chaos. _

"_Ah, Tsuna. It seems that you got numbers 4, 9, and 14 wrong." Giotto said with a light tone. He placed the paper down and pointed at the questions he mentioned. "You used the wrong formula for this. Instead of using the Binomial Theorem, you're suppose to use the Difference of Squares formula." Seeing her raise a brow at the last formula, he also raised a brow. "Is the teacher at your school not teaching you the right formula's? It seems that his teaching methods are all over the place." Giotto watched Tsuna grab her math book and taking her paper back._

"_Well, Nezu-Sensei usually helps out with the Science class but he mainly is the Math teacher. He lechers for a long time but hardly gets the point across." The girl scratched her cheek, eyebrows nit together in concentration. "Now that I think about it… I don't really think he knows how to make a studying plan. All he does is pick a chapter randomly and then goes off about how he was in Tokyo University and how the math should be easy for us." Tsuna sighed as she looked over the formula Giotto suggested on using, fixing up her problems. "Honestly, I'm sure that I'm not the only one who has trouble understanding the lesson in class." _

_Giotto shook his head, frowning slight as he leaned back into his chair. "That's not right. A teacher should know exactly what to teach their students. Not talk about how well they did in their youth." The blonde man had half the mind to go to the school and speak face to face with this 'Nezu-Sensei'. The man didn't really know how smart Tsuna was until she had shown him her work. If the teachings and lechers are so long, no one would remember the reason of the lesson to begin with. It had to be plain and simple. With a sigh, he crossed his arms over his chest, still frowning. "I think we should make an arrangement to meet with your teacher. Having a conference with him will let me know exactly if he should continue working or not. I don't want you to have a teacher who can't even teach properly." _

_Tsuna reeled her head back slightly. She had known that he was protective of her and thought highly when it came to educational purposes, but she didn't know he was __**this**__ protective. "You don't plan on doing something weird to him, do you?" The brunette asked. The man in questioning just gave back a 'what-do-you-mean?' look. She shook her head and gave a small smile. "Never mind. Anyways, what would you like for dinner tonight?" _

_He tilted his head slightly, really thinking about it since it was a random question. "Hmm. How about we have Pasta tonight? It'll go great with the grape wine. Would you like to try some of it, Tsuna?" Giotto knew that she wasn't at the legal age to drink, but it never hurt to ask. _

_Tsuna looked at him incredulously before shaking her head violently. "N-No thank you! I-I'm not old enough to drink some anyways!" Giotto was about to continue to pursued her to at least taste it until there was a knock on the door. They both looked at each other and then to the doorway that led to the front door. They had the glass doors to the living room closed along with having the curtains up. It wasn't hot, so they saw no need for it to be open. Even so, they would love to have it open, but they couldn't have the risk of having Giotto being seen inside her home. _

_Giotto had watched his granddaughter walk out to answer the door. The silence made him shift up to his feet, hoping that nothing bad would happen. Or would hope that the sales' man -who else could it be?- would get the hint that Tsuna didn't want to date older men. 'Of course, I could always __**persuade **__him in a different manner.' He thought to himself, grinning sadistically. _

"_THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU CROSS-DRESSING? YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE THE FUCKING DECIMO!" A voiced roared, making poor Tsuna 'hiiee' back. Giotto was frozen in his spot._

"_Maa, Maa. I'm sure that he has a good explanation as to why he's wearing girl clothes." Wow, these voices sounded very familiar to people he knew. _

"_I must agree. The child must have a reasonable explanation. God will accept any answer he will give us. Isn't that right, child?" Giotto was edging closer to the door way to see who was there. _

"_Ore-Sama wants something to eat." Giotto sweat-dropped at the blunt, yet lazy voice. He heard fabric moving. "You. Go get me something to eat, make sure it's up to my standards." The blonde man shook his head. _

_Then there was a sound of metal, clanking together. "I'll arrest you for cross-dressing for your sick mental pleasures." _

"_Nufufu~ Who would have thought that Decimo was secretly a pervert and cross-dresser." Now Giotto was peeping into the hallway. _

_There, standing on the other side of the door, was his guardians. Looking very alive, just like him. The man was about to come out and say something but noticed the evil aura coming from his granddaughter. So he wisely stayed in his spot. "Okay, let's get some things straight. One, I'm not cross-dressing." That received raised brows at the girl but she continued like nothing. "Two, I'm a girl not a boy. Three, I'm a teenager, not a child. Four, I'm not a servant so don't boss me around. Five, I didn't break any laws last I checked. And six, I'm not a pervert." She then gave them a sweet smile, tilting her head. "Now, is there something can help you with?" _

"_Ah, I think I can help them out, Tsuna." Giotto then decided it was time to come out of hiding. If he were to leave Tsuna alone a little longer, he was afraid of what his guardians would do to her. Sure she was strong but she wasn't strong enough to fight them yet. Especially all at once. Giotto smiled nervously at them, rubbing the back of his head. "So, exactly how did all of you get here?" Was his first question. _

_As if he was a kid again, the priest's eyes sparkled. "God had sent us here!" He said enthusiastically. "All of us did not know where to go so we had wondered around to the extreme until we found this house. We had thought that maybe you knew why God let us live again!" _

_Giotto just shook his head. "Sorry Knuckle, but even I don't know. Me and Tsuna here have been thinking about it for a while now but still couldn't come up with an answer." At the mention of her name, they all looked at her. Said girl was pouting as her mind was still wrapped around the thought that she might actually look like a boy instead of her intended gender. "So, do you have a place to stay?" Seeing their looks, it was obvious that they didn't. Giotto looked back to his granddaughter and gave her his own puppy dog look. "Tsuna, these are my really close friends, and they need a place to stay." _

_Tsuna just couldn't believe that he was pulling that card. A grown man, her grandfather, was pulling the puppy dog face…and it was __**working. **__Looking back at the group of people and then back to Giotto, she sighed. "Alright. But the rules still apply to them. They eat what is made or else they won't eat at all. Make sure they don't leave a mess, because I'm not a maid. And make sure that they also get a job so we can support the funds on buying food for everyone." Nodding to herself, she went back into the living room to continue her homework. _

_While Giotto turned back to his friends and gave them a big grin. "Well what are you waiting for? Come on in!" The man moved to the side to let the group of people inside. Softly he closed the door behind them. "Listen, I know that you usually fight and everything in the mansion we used to have, but can you not do that here? Tsuna would be very mad if you did. And you all know how scary woman can be." _

_They all shivered at the thought. When Elena was alive, she had made the strongest man cry for days. And that was something they didn't want to endure. Their prides wouldn't handle it. But when they looked at the girl who was working on her homework, the new occupants of the house either scoffed or laugh at the thought. She looked too weak to make them go into that state._

* * *

Now they were wishing that they listened to Giotto's warning. They had seen her practice with him in the small yard in front of the house or in the mountains. Tsuna was beginning to learn how to use her flames. The only problem was that she didn't have her gloves yet. The best they could do as a substitute was to buy leather gloves or have her use Giotto's gloves. Of course, they would always slip off of her hands since they were too large for her small hands.

She had progressed a lot faster then what her male version had done in his teen years. At least she didn't have to go through the embarrassing stage and not being able to control her dying will flame. The brunette girl was sure to not last the embarrassment if that were to happen. She didn't want to run around in nothing but her undergarments, so it was best to learn how to go into HDWM as soon as possible.

Honestly, if it weren't for the fights that happen on a daily process, she would have enjoyed their company. They might be violent but she was able to feel comfortable around them. They were helping her out in her training. Daemon and Alaude had both agreed -which hardly every happens- that she had to get used to different types of attacks or ambushes to fight back.

That didn't go so well. Tsuna was in pain and ached all over the place. There were even areas that she didn't even know that could be sore from training. She was just thankful that Asari, Knuckle, and Lampo went easy on her. Well, Lampo didn't really put up much a fight. The days at school somehow became shorter to her as she also finally learned how to understand the work.

After the conference with Nezu, he began to plan ahead of time and even had back up plans. His lechers didn't go on forever like before and would get straight to the point. Tsuna had no idea what Giotto said to the man since he had asked her to wait outside. It was obviously written all over the teachers face that he was going to continue to look down on her while speaking with her grandfather.

It was probably the worst mistake he had ever made. Since this very day, he shakes when ever Giotto comes by to pick her up or when he stares at her during class.

* * *

Tsuna sighed as she slumped into the chair, looking out of her room window. "If I would have known my house was going to be destroyed by Giotto-San's friends then I would have taken their weapons away." Again she sighed, knowing that it was basically impossible of doing so.

As soon as she straighten herself back into her seat, she could hear the yelling coming from downstairs make it's way into her room. There was going to be another fight soon even after her threat. She wouldn't really go through it unless she needed to. Violence was never a solution. That's what she always told herself.

_CRASH._ _'Okay, that does it!'_ Tsuna yelled in her mind before ripping the poor door open. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN UP! NOT MAKE A BIGGER MESS!" And all was silent once again.

* * *

**= w =;**

**Yeah, so this is going to be a random fic and everything. I just hope you guys enjoy it. **


End file.
